The Forever Angel
by Jambammer
Summary: A crash landing, a street girl and visitors on the TARDIS. Some things don't change, some things never stay the same. It only takes one night to change a life, create a life, and end a life.
1. Missy

"No no no!" The Doctor yelled to his ship, flying around the control panel. "Come on, come on! Work with me here!" He pleaded, snapping down another switch. Above him the lights of the center column flashed as he whirled through time and space. The ship tossed and turned, throwing the Time Lord around like a ragdoll.

With a sudden jolt of the Tardis, the Doctor was thrown nearly off his feet, his instinct making him reach out and grab onto another lever, pulling it down. "Oh for crying…" The Doctor was unable to finish his sentence before being thrown down to the ground.

All went silent.

From his position sprawled out on the grated floor, the Doctor listened intently. It was calm, the ship had stopped. He had landed, but where? Getting to his feet and dusting off his clothing, the dark haired Doctor regained his senses. As he went to examine the settings, a thump against the outside wall startled him.

"Well, nothing to lose," he muttered to himself, walking briskly over to the door. Opening it and sticking his head out, he learned one thing for certain.

This wasn't London, his original destination.

"Oy, you there," he spoke to the girl now leaning up against the Tardis. "You mind not leaning against my box?"

"Your box?" Different accent. That confirmed it. "How can this be your box? It's on a street corner."

"It's my box," he replied again. "Mine."

"Well fine!" The dusty brown haired girl shot back. "Then it's on my street corner. If it's your box, then remove it!"

"Fine then, I will!" She rolled her blue eyes as he slammed the door.

"Wait, what do you mean your street corner?" The Doctor asked, coming back out of the police box. "Do you actually own this piece of land?"

The look she shot back was one of 'you've got to be kidding me,' but she shrugged. "It's my corner. I don't own it in terms of money. If you own something by that, then I really don't have anything. This is however my territory. I work this corner."

"All right then." With a slam, he returned back to the box. "Hey wait, this may sound daft but where am I?" He asked, poking his head out the door once again.

"Calgary." She answered simply. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Indeed I'm not!" He answered, about to shut the door for the third time but stopped as she replied.

"Yeah, you've got a funny accent, so I figured as much."

He closed the door, but remained outside and turned to her. "Funny accent? I don't have an accent. You, missy, are the one with the accent."

She paled. "How do you know my name?"

That was her name? "I… have my ways," He told her simply crossing his arms. "I don't however know your last name."

The wild haired girl laughed bitterly. "I haven't got one. I'm nothing."

Now it was his turn to scoff. "Nonsense. I've been a lot of places, met a lot of people, so you are not nothing. By the way, this is Earth, isn't it?"

"You must do more then I do," Missy muttered, walking past him.

"Do more what?" He asked, bewildered. "It's a legitimate question!"

"Where else would you be?" She asked sarcastically, throwing her arms up. "Mars?"

He nodded with a half shrug. "I've landed there before too."

"You are strange, and believe me I've met a lot of weirdos," Missy told him, accentuating her sentence by pointing her finger at him.

"You're the one who works a street corner," he replied simply. "What does that mean anyways? I mean, are there buttons to press? Or…" The Doctor stopped, noticing her attire for the first time. Her lavender shirt was low cut with the sleeves of the t-shirt falling off her shoulders, and the green skirt she wore had a slit that if it had gone any farther would have made it a strip of fabric just buttoned around her waist. Her makeup was dark, and bright. "Oh."

"Now you get it," she crossed her arms.

His brow furrowed. "What's a pretty girl like you doing something like this?"

She shook her head. "This pretty girl has nothing. No home, no parents, no friends. She does have a man who runs her life however. A man who she owes money to."

"You're trapped." He surmised.

"Basically, yeah. I don't need pity however," Missy assured him, leaning back against the Tardis once more.

"Don't lean on my box," The Doctor told her once again, and she stood up. "Come with me. You can be free of all of this."

"You're kidding, right? Listen, you may be crazy but you mean well I'm sure so I'll set you straight. There is no freedom from a life like this. He will find me anywhere I go." The Doctor laughed at this. "It's not funny!"

"But it is," He grinned. "Because I can take you anywhere, and I promise that stupid ape won't find you. Come on," he beckoned her to follow as he opened the Tardis door and walked in.

"Into your box?" She raised an eyebrow. "I've seen weirder. Okay sure, but it'll cost you."

Turns out, she had never seen anything like this.


	2. Two Aboard the Tardis

A/N: Sorry, certain things about this bothered me, so I rewrote parts :D I've only seen series 1 and most of series 2, so it's not canon xD

"Where am I?" She asked, her blue eyes scanning wildly around the inside of the ship. The Doctor closed the door behind her.

"Inside my box. Or the Tardis as it's called," he informed her cheerily, walking over to the controls and leaning up against them proudly. "I'm not so crazy now, am I?"

Everything was so different, so unlike anything she'd ever seen. Even for someone who'd never known an education, she knew it wasn't human. "Instinct tells me you're crazy, so yeah, that hasn't changed," she retorted, walking carefully around the inside of the wall. "It's bigger in here? Or have we shrunk?"

"The first, it's bigger, though nice to see that you're a thinker," he grinned. "I've even got other rooms. It's fantastic."

"Right," she felt sick, but strangely, the sights before her didn't bother her. "I believe the Mars comment now. You're not human, are you?" The messy haired young woman was already sure of this fact, but she wanted to hear the words come from his lips. Something about his voice was enticing. This was odd. She had never found men enticing, just obligations.

"Ni I'm not, and thank you," he beamed. "I'm the Doctor by the way. Just the Doctor. No other names, but you can call me just Doctor if you like."

"Sure."

This startled him and he stood up. "No questions, no demanding another name?"

Missy raised her eyebrow. "I live on the streets. Do you honestly think 'The Doctor' is the weirdest I've heard?"

"So why were you out there anyways?" the Doctor asked, turning and tinkering with a random switch on the controls. It didn't need to be played with or fixed, but he needed something to do with his hands.

She sat on the rail, looking down through the grated floors. "Sometimes there's no options."

He looked up at her. "There's always an option."

Missy scoffed. "You have no idea. Have you ever lived on the streets?" Before he could answer, she shook her head. "Believe me, Doctor, there was no way out. No options. I don't want to talk about it."

"But I clearly do want to talk about it, and yet you're still sitting here," he pointed out, looking back to her.

She shrugged.

"We haven't left. All I'd have to do is open the door and I could take you home," he added.

"But you wouldn't," she crossed her arms. At the moment, he was easy to read, yet difficult at the same time. No one had ever taken an interest in her. Why would they start now? Why an alien of all things? "Besides, I don't have a home. A home is a place you're supposed to feel welcome, and safe. I certainly don't feel welcome or safe on the streets. Not a box in an alley when you're younger, or a park bench now." Her eyes lowered back to the floor while she cursed herself. She had never felt ashamed or pitied herself before, and she wasn't going to start now. A girl had to do what a girl had to do to survive.

"Welcome to my life," he nodded sympathetically. "I'm usually neither welcomed or safe."

Looking up at him sharply, she glared. "You have no idea. Don't even try to think that you know what my life is like. You don't. You never will. And you have a home."

The Doctor lowered his eyes to the control panel as he ran his hand over the random swithes and buttons longingly. "My home was destroyed along with my people. I'm the last of Gallifrey."

That was an answer she hadn't been expecting. She made a note to herself to ask what Gallifrey was like at a better time. If there was a better time. "But you still have this… thing," she looked around the ship. "You still have your box."

"We're not so different then, are we?" He asked, looking up at her with a weak smile.

"We are so. You talk funny."

Rolling his eyes, the Doctor shook his head. "I don't have an accent. You have an accent. American…"

"Canadian," she corrected, stopping him abruptly. The Doctor noted to himself that he had found a sore spot. Right, never mix up the two nationalities. "For a being who knows oh so much, you should know enough to not get them mixed up. They are two separate countries, two separate cultures, though very similar."

"For a girl of the streets, you certainly know enough as well," The Doctor pointed out, noting her pride of her country and the level at which she spoke. There was no answer, only silence. "So what about your mum or dad?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"And I said I did. Leave if you don't. Explore the Tardis. Just don't touch anything!" He ordered sternly, but she remained on her perch on the railing. "Interesting. You still stay here."

"So sue me. I've been alone too long," she shot back.

He grinned. "I don't think I could sue you. The Earth courts wouldn't even begin to understand what we were talking about." He widened his eyes in mock surprise. "Tardis? What's a Tardis?"

"What is a Tardis?" She asked, finally giving into her curiosity and looking around once more.

"My box." He did his best not to laugh at the look she shot at him. "It stands for **T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imensions **I**n **S**pace. Tardis."

"Tardis," the brown haired girl echoed, nodding to herself. "So it can go anywhere then? Any time?"

"Yes," he grinned proudly, of both the Tardis and this girl. She caught on fast, and she wasn't afraid.

"Good. Make it so I wasn't born."

His smile fell, dropped like a scalding object to the floor, instantly. "No. I can't."

"Why not?" She asked angrily, her grip on the rail tightening. "This thing can go anywhere!"

"I can't change time like that," he told her coldly. "You were born. You have a purpose."

She glared once more but seemed to be mulling something over. Sliding off the rail, she walked slowly over to the Doctor with a small smirk upon her face. "You want to know what my purpose was?" She asked coolly, allowing her voice to become silky. "My purpose, _Doctor_," she stood as close to him as she could get, yet still advancing as she leaned forward, making him have to bend backwards, "was to seduce men. All men, any men, give them the night of their lives and collect a pay check in the morning. Or right after. Sometimes before."

He gulped, and she smirked more.

"See?" She asked breathily. "I was taught to do only one thing." Advancing her head even further, she kept her mouth right by his ear. "This is why I don't want to live. What good can a girl like me bring the world?" She pulled back, yet keeping their faces close.

He started to speak, but instead their mouths collided in a kiss.

"I'm sorry," he apologised as they broke away, both panting. "I didn't mean to… kiss you like that. At all. I didn'tmean to kiss you at all," he stamered, bewildered by what had happened.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Neither did I. I had no intention of kissing you like that, accent box boy. You're not my type. My type had a check or cash alreaqdy in their hands. Preferrably cash."

"You're the one with the accent, and I like my box," the Doctor insisted again, looking away , obviously thinking about something. "I'm also 900 years your senior, so don't call me boy…" He murmured, his mind racing.

"What's going on?" Missy asked, quickly sensing that something wasn't right.

Gently pushing her aside, he looked around the controls of the Tardis, walking slowly and examining everything. "Something's here. It just took control of both of us."

"Was kissing me really that bad?" She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Ye… no," He stuttered. "No, I… well yes…no! Um, I just didn't intend on kissing you. I'm not a love or family kind of guy, that's all." While digging himself in a deeper hole, he looked up to the roof. "I'm not lying, if that's what you're implying. There was something here and it took control of us both. It could do it again."

"Ew, so I'd end up kissing your funny mouth again?"

"Or mor… Funny mouth?" He whipped around to look at her.

"It must be. Listen to how you talk!"

"Have you never heard a British person before? I do not talk funny!" He defended himself. "You, little Canadian girl, are the funny one. Listen to yourself speak sometime."

She laughed, and he couldn't help but want her laugh to continue. It was so sweet. "Yeah, listen to yourself…" She stopped and lurched back. "Are we flirting? We're flirting. I don't want to flirt. I don't do flirting!"

The Doctor's trance seemed to have broken as well. "Something is controlling our minds, putting thoughts there and using us like puppets."

"I don't suppose it'll get easier to fight off, will it?" Missy asked, rubbing the nape of her neck and contemplating bolting out the door.

"No," the Doctor answered grimly. "If we can't stop it, it'll only become harder, until we don't know when we're being controlled and when we're not."

Missy pursed her thin lips together. "Awesome."


	3. You're Stupid

"So what are you going to do about it?" Missy asking, tailing the Doctor as he ran about the controls. "You're my first experience with aliens, but if something's taking over our minds and you're freaked out then I can assume that's bad. How are you going to stop it?"

"I'm not sure I can," the Doctor replied distantly, checking the monitor and flicking other switches.

"Why not?" She asked, and was about to say something else when the Doctor turned the screen to her. It captured her attention as she closed her mouth abruptly and stared at the words before her.

Running his hand through his hair, the Doctor stared off at the wall. "Now you see? That's…" he stopped, looking back to her and studying her face, his own features melting into sad realization. Her blue eyes jumped back and forth wildly between the letters and words as if trying to piece them together, trying to make sense of it all. "You can't read," he murmured.

"No, but that's never caused a problem before," Missy snapped defensively. "Now what's it say?" Her tone softened to a whiney defeat as she was curious to know.

"There is only one species on the Tardis that technically shouldn't be here. You," he explained. "It was meant for Time Lords, like myself. But since I'm the only one left, I bring who I like onboard." He grinned sadly. "Actually I did that before I was the only one."

"It says one human aboard?" She asked, looking back to the letters.

"Well… no, it just says one species that is not a Time Lord, but you're not a Time Lord therefore you are that one species."

"So… it's not picking up whatever's being used to control us," she surmised.

"Right," he nodded. "Your not being able to read explains something then," he mused aloud.

"Like what?" She asked quizzically.

His eyes met hers, and she felt her stomach clench. "Why you wandered right up to a box labelled 'Police'. Usually people of your… profession… tend to stay away from Earth police forces, am I right?"

"Generally speaking, unless you're an idiot some I knew. Let's just say that since they went to the police, they haven't been heard of again. One was arrested on drug possession… the other I don't know. I don't want to know." She lifted an eyebrow, casting a glance to the door out of the corner of her eye. "You're not some kind of alien police officer, are you?"

"Defenitly not," he dismissed the worries from her mind. "I told you, I'm the Doctor. If anything I fix things."

Relaxing somewhat, she perched herself back onto the rail. "Like what?"

He shrugged. "Problems in time, holes in dimensions, invasions, all sorts of things really."

"Has Earth ever been invaded?" Missy asked curiously, making him laugh. "What?"

"I like you, Missy," he grinned. "Do you know why? Because you're stupid."

"Well gee, thanks," she glared back. He sure knew how to make a woman feel welcomed.

"But that's what makes you brilliant!" He continued enthusiastically. "You haven't been through your government's education system which teaches you to think like everyone else. You accepted that I'm alien! You accepted that this is bigger on the inside! You can even accept the possibility of there already being invasions to Earth!"

She wasn't quite sure that she followed where he was going. Missy still felt incredibly insulted. Were all aliens this insensitive? Sure, all of the humans she had encountered in her lifetime were. Perhaps that's why she had kept her belief in aliens; something out there had to be better then humankind. However, this wasn't what she had hoped for. "So?"

"That's fantastic! Most humans can't wrap their minds around that right away, if at all. You did it just like that," he snapped his fingers, "and didn't even bat an eye. That makes you smarter then them. Notice I said smarter, not superior."

"Well obviously if I'm stupid I can't be superior," she shot back icily, turning to walk away from him.

"I didn't mean it like that!" The Doctor told her defensively, grabbing her wrist. "I meant it in a good way. You are a genius compared to them."

She looked from the hand holding her close up to his eyes. "Really?"

Their lips had almost met once more when the Doctor snapped back. Dropping her arm, he held his head and sprinted to the other side of the controls. "We've got to stop this thing. Maybe it'd be better if you left. Go on, out the door. You'll be back on your corner."

Her expression hardened. "You'd really send me back out there?"

"Well…" he started, but she shook her head as she approached him.

"No. You promised to get me away, to take me somewhere safe," she told him strongly. "No one's ever promised me something like that before, no one who could actually do it. I'm not leaving."

They locked eyes; the Doctor's were hard and serious, hers were stubborn.

"Right!" He finally declared, and she grinned. "I'm going to take you somewhere safe then. But if we're going to stop this, my only idea is to fight it."

"How can you fight what you don't see?" Missy asked curiously. The Doctor looked at her expectantly, waiting to see if she could get it on her own. As her mind raced, she looked to the ceiling. "We don't… not physically."

"Exactly!" This little human continued to surprise him. "We fight it's control. So, if we're going to travel together now while this… thing on my Tardis… is with us, we need some ground rules. Five feet distance at all times!"

"Okay," Missy agreed, awaiting the next one. He looked back, encouraging her to think. "Oh! It only happened when we were making direct eye contact for a while."

"Right then, no prolonged eye contact," he declared. "And…" He trailed off, knowing what he had to say next, but trying to choose the right words. "Thirdly… well would you mind changing clothes?"

She surveyed what she was wearing. "Why? This is tame for me."

"I don't doubt it, but…" Words, words, he needed words. "Well we can't really afford to take any chances, can we? There's a wardrobe just down that way and… well you can really miss it." Ducking his eyes down, he returned to the controls of the Tardis.

This was a battle she wasn't going to win, so the mousy brown haired girl hurried off. "Okay, okay, I'll go change," Missy replied. "Don't get your boxers or knickers or whatever you call them in a knot."

"That usually refers to women," he muttered, but he had a feeling she already knew that. Trying to focus on what he was doing with the Tardis, the Doctor tried to shake off the feeling that something was watching him, something close. The feeling of being powerless wasn't one he was particularly enjoying. From the corners of his eyes, he surveyed the area around him, but found himself to be very much alone.

This was going to be an eventful trip.


	4. It's Obvious

"Better?" Missy asked, making the Doctor look up from his work. His eyes scanned her over. Twenty-first century clothing, jeans and a hoodie. Nothing out of the ordinary, though for her, he guessed that this was quite extreme.

"Much," he nodded, careful to keep his eyes down and away from hers.

"You really want this thing off your Tard, eh?" Missy asked, crossing her arms and doing her own part to watch her distance. Ceiling. Ceiling was a good place for her eyes. No wait, floor was better. It didn't make her feel quite so small.

"Tard-is," He corrected her bluntly. "And of course I do! It's mine! I didn't invite it here, and it certainly is not welcome." As he spoke he raised his eyes to the ceiling. He had a feeling that's where it was, yet nothing was detecting it.

"You're sure possessive of your box," she pointed out, looking up and around once more, mainly because she didn't know where to turn her eyes. "Are you sure you're not human?"

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, shifting his eyes to the controls.

She shrugged, and shifted on her feet. "Everyone I've ever met holds on to something. Seeing as how I've only met humans, I assumed it to be a human thing. It's a pointless human thing."

"Why's that?" He asked curiously.

"Because in the end, we'll all lose everything," she replied simply. "Before or after we die, but it'll all go. What's the point in loving something that won't stay?"

He didn't have an answer. "So what do you hold on to, then?"

"What makes you think I do?" Missy looked at him, figuring she was safe as he wasn't looking back at her.

Unfortunately, he raised his eyes. Beautiful brown eyes, she noted to herself. "You said that everyone holds on to something. You didn't exclude yourself." Lower the eyes, lower the eyes! He was having a hard time making them obey his mind's commands. As if freeing them suddenly, his eyes dropped back to the controls. "If you were excluded from that, you would have indicated as much."

Missy tugged at the edges of the sleeves of the grey hoodie she wore and debated with herself. Should she say? It really wasn't any of his business... but what harm could it bring? "It's just an old watch," she finally admitted. "I think it was my mom's, which really is all the reason I need to sell it… but I don't know. Every time I try, I find I just can't. I feel like it has a history I don't know about. Since my mother probably just found it on the street somewhere it's not like I'll ever know the story, but…"

"But…?" The Doctor continued for her, urging her on.

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's not worth wasting my breath telling you. So where are we going?"

The Doctor turned around and crossed his arms, looking her dead in the eye. "Nowhere until you finish."

"I'd…" she hesitated, but the part of her begging to spill her secret won over. "I'd look at it late at night when I was younger, and I'd… imagine where it came from. Where it had been, who had owned it. That sort of thing."

It was happening again. The Doctor had to fight his right leg from taking a step forward. Instead, he managed to turn his back to her suddenly. "You don't anymore?" They had to get this... whatever it was... off the Tardis. He didn't like feeling like this, being unable to control his own actions.

"What's the point? It's a waste of time." He smirked, and she grinned to herself too when she caught the irony of her words.

"This watch must be something special," The Doctor surmised from her words and her tone.

"No," she disagreed. "But it's the only thing I can say is truly mine."

"Then it is something special," he looked at her sideways.

She smiled back, but shook her head. "The fact that it's mine lowers any value it might have ever had." Clapping her hands together loudly to break the spell that was starting to entrance them both again, she grinned and looked at the ground. "So where are we going?"

The Doctor also seemed to be back in his right mind. "I don't know," he answered honestly, bearing a mad grin as he pulled a random lever down, "but let's find out!"

---

Missy clung to the rail for dear life as the ship whirled about.

"Is it always like this?" She yelled, half wondering if they might be final words.

"Yes, sort of!" The Doctor yelled back, trying to keep the ship flying steady, but failing. "The Tardis requires more then one pilot to fly!"

"How many more?"

"Six or seven?" The Doctor offered sheepishly, raising his voice above the sound of the Tardis.

"Well then we're screwed, aren't we?" She snapped back, trying not to feel nauseous as the world whirled about around her. Gripping the rail as hard as she could, she clamped her eyes shut and hoped it would end soon enough.

When it did, she was too dizzy to open her eyes.

"Right, time to find out where we…" he stopped, noticing the girl curled up and holding the railing. "Do you get motion sickness?" The Doctor asked worriedly, wishing he could go and at least help her up. However, he feared the consequences if he did.

As he had predicted, the control was gaining strength rapidly. It was at a point where his brown haired passenger probably wouldn't know when it had her mind anymore. He could tell still. But, for how much longer? And what were it's intentions?

"I've never exactly been in something that moves before, not like that anyways," she answered unsteadily, still clenching onto the rail with her eyes tightly shut. "A car's the worst I've ever been in."

"How did that affect you?" Fight the urge to go help her up. Fight it. Fight it.

She tried to pull herself up but groaned and shrunk back down.

If she was going to stand, she couldn't do it on her own.

"Here," Missy opened her eyes partially to see a hand extended towards her. With her own rough skinned hand, she reached back and took his. That should have been a warning for him, but the Doctor failed to see it. Instead, he pulled her to her feet, and wound up staring into her tired blue eyes.

For a moment, all the either saw was the other's eyes.

"Doctor..." Missy whispered in a breath before their lips collided once again.

This time, they lost the battle.

----

The Doctor groaned softly and opened his eyes. Looking from the Tardis walls to his closer surroundings, he realized where he was.

In his room.

In his bed.

Without his clothing.

"What the bloody hell happened?" He asked aloud, pushing himself to a sitting position and looking over the side of his bed. In a heap, he found his attire from earlier that day.

"I think it's obvious what happened," Another voice answered. The Doctor looked over to see Missy standing with her back to him, staring at the wall before her. She had obviously raided the wardrobe again as she was standing in a long light blue t-shirt that draped to her thighs, and he wasn't sure if she was wearing anything else.

"I suppose it is," he answered back, reaching for his dress shirt. "Missy I don't know..."

"I'm pregnant." She cut him off.

"I think it's a little too soon to come to that conclusion," The Doctor replied, his hands fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"No," Missy turned to him, a bump about five months along showing through the fabric. "I'm quite sure."

The Doctor gulped.


	5. A Good Kind Of Weird

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews :D

---

Missy turned back away while the Doctor finished getting dressed.

"Is this usual for your species?" Missy asked, crossing her arms over her stomach and trying to get used to her new state. She felt off balance, weak in the news, tired, bloated, and just about every other unpleasant feeling she had ever known. The exception was that she could now feel something, _her own child,_ moving inside of her.

She had yet to decide if that was unpleasant or not.

"No," The Doctor replied, his own mind racing as he tucked his shirt in. The fact that he was going to be a father again hadn't even clicked. "No, it's like a human pregnancy. The fact that you're the mother should make it a human pregnancy anyways."

She laughed bitterly. "Well something's wrong then. I look like I'm around four or five months, and I met you less then twelve hours ago."

Knotting his tie, he pulled the fabric through and adjusted it. "How long was I asleep for?"

Missy shrugged. "A couple hours more then me."

Taking his jacket, the Doctor slipped it on and began doing up the buttons. "When did you start showing?"

"I don't know, I woke up like this," she looked down. "Well, I wasn't quite so big when I woke up, but you get the point." When she had woken, she couldn't feel it. It hadn't become real for her yet. Now… now it had.

"Time's being increased in this room," The Doctor told her, his voice overtop of a soft hum.

"Is it okay to turn around now?" Missy asked, curious as to what he was doing.

As it turned out, there was no need to. He was practically beside her, scanning the room with his sonic screwdriver. "Time's been increased to the point where days and weeks are passing in minutes. Every hour and a half is a month. But why? How?"

"More importantly, what is that thing?" She asked, watching the object in his hands glow.

"Screwdriver," he answered plainly, his focus on other matters. A few hours ago, a screwdriver would have surprised her. Now… well why not. The whole situation was screwed up anyways. Maybe a screwdriver was what they needed. "Right," he clicked it off. "To bed with you."

"Nuh uh, we already did that. Why else would I be like this?" She looked up to see a not so amused glare. "I was kidding."

"I'm aware of that, now get into bed. We don't know how this will affect you, or the baby." Baby. That was such a heavy word, impacting more then just a sentence; rather, the rest of his life.

With a reluctant sigh, she obeyed.

"Well now what?" She asked helplessly, resting both her hands on her stomach.

"Now," The Doctor told her, "we wait."

----

"What do you like for names?" Missy asked offhandedly, looking over at the pacing Time Lord, breaking him from his thoughts.

"I.. I don't know. We don't even know what it is yet," he pointed out. "Hard to pick a name if you don't know whether you need a male or female name."

"Lots of couples do that!" She argued, and he stopped mid step.

"Are you calling us a couple?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Missy's eyes widened. "Good grief, no!" It sounded as though the very thought disgusted her. "I was just making a point. People who are expecting a child together often pick out names. Besides, couldn't you use your screwdriver to find out?"

"Well… yes I could," the Doctor admitted, running his hand through his hair and nodding. "But that would ruin the surprise."

She flopped back against the pillows. "What? This hasn't been enough of a surprise for you?"

Instead of arguing, he just looked at her curiously. "You know, you don't talk like a street girl, Missy."

Missy tilted her head. "And you don't talk like an alien, Doctor."

Now it was his turn to cross his arms. "How would you know what an alien talked like? We're not all the same!"

She smiled. "Exactly."

Opening his mouth to retaliate, the Doctor found he had no remark. Instead, he nodded and resumed his pacing.

"Are you going to do that the remainder of the time?" Missy asked, watching him and trying to see if he was wearing down the floor.

"Maybe," he continued to stare into emptiness, still processing the whole situation.

Both were silent, except for the quick steps of the Doctor walking across the room and back.

"I like Luna," Missy finally spoke, looking up at the roof. "It's pretty and it's fitting."

He stopped once again. "Fitting?"

She nodded and shrugged. "You're an alien, the moon is lunar, space and stuff. It's fitting."

The Doctor sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at her. "Right well, seeing as how you're carrying my child and are in quite the chatty mood, care to tell me about yourself?" She looked away, her smile gone, clearly indicating a no. "Come on. If I've figured this right, which I have, then you've got another four and a half hours until you're due." He changed his tone to a heavier one, fixing his stare on her. "You told me yesterday that you were nothing. I don't believe that. Everyone has a story."

She turned her eyes back, her face clean of emotion. "All right, Doctor, I'll tell you my story." Shifting his position slightly on the bed, his curious eyes never left her. "My Dad was a dealer, drug dealer in case you're unfamiliar with the term, and my mother was one of his clients. I was the accident that resulted. I was born on the streets with no one around. I was raised on the streets. My mother never even bothered to give me a proper name, which is why I'm just called Missy. You didn't know my name. You just got lucky."

The colour left the Doctor's face as his face darkened with every word leaving her lips.

"I learned fast that the world's a hard place. She sold me when I was twelve. Twelve years old. Do you know what she sold me for? Drugs. More drugs. Another score. About forty dollars worth. That taught me my value pretty quickly."

He tried to speak, but at that moment no words came.

"I lived on the streets for the rest of my life, basically a slave, doing what I was doing the night you met me. As you can imagine, from twelve to twenty-one, I did what I had to, and before I knew it I had become one of the top earners. That's it. That's my story. Nothing fancy, nothing special. It's nothing at all. Do you get it now?" Her eyes held nothing except what could have been the beginnings of tears. "Understand? I'm _nothing_. I've always been nothing, I was born nothing and I will die as nothing."

"No," he told her firmly, blinking back the tears that stung his own eyes. "You are not nothing."

"Yes I am," her throat was closed so tight she could barely breathe, let alone speak.

He shook his head, but once more found no words. All he could do was reach out and take her hand in his. For a moment, he played with her fingers, running his thumb up and down her index before clutching her hand tightly.

"You are not nothing," he finally spoke. "As I told you, I've been a lot of places, met a lot of people of all different kinds of races and species, and I've brought select few onto my ship. I have never brought a nothing on."

"I am nothing, but…" Missy's words became strangled by a sob forcing it's way out her throat. As her tears escaped, she did all she could to swallow it down.

"It's all right to cry," The Doctor assured her, letting one of his own fall.

"What's the point?" She whispered with a slight shake of her head, locking their eyes. She hadn't cried in ages. It acomplished nothing. "I'm sorry I'm crying," she told him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's the hormones," she laughed.

"Of course," he laughed back, not believing it for a moment.

Taking a deep breath and shifting herself backwards on the bed, Missy managed to give him a better smile. Inside she kicked herself for letting him get this close, but what was done was done. "Come here," she said softly, moving off to the side and motioning for the Doctor to come sit beside her.

He moved up closer, and she took his hand. Resting it gently on her stomach, she laid her hand on top of his. Both grinned, in spite of their whole situation, when their child kicked.

"Weird, isn't it?" Missy asked softly, looking down in wonder.

The Doctor entwined their fingers together. "But a good weird, yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah."


	6. Everyone Has A Story

"Missy, you shouldn't…" The Doctor started as the girl threw off the blanket that had been draped over her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed with the obvious intention of getting up.

"Doctor, I'm going crazy lying here. I need to walk for a bit," Missy answered firmly, sitting up and adjusting to her new weight for a moment before rising to her feet. "You try being nine months, or thirteen and a half hours pregnant."

"Nothing I say will make you get back in bed, will it?" He asked, caught somewhere between a grin and a scowl.

She groaned lightly and stretched her back. "Nope, not until I've stretched out a bit." Pacing across the floor slowly, Missy kept her eyes lowered to her stomach, both hands bracing her back. "Do you…" she started hesitantly, causing the Doctor's eyes to be glued to her. "Do you actually remember any of it?"

Her tone indicated that she didn't. "No."

Missy just nodded, thinking to herself. She walked to the other side of the room slowly before turning and coming back. "So it should be any time then, right?" Her voice indicated that she was anxious, and the Doctor sympathized; he was rather anxious too.

"Uh, yes," the Doctor replied, checking the time. "Missy you should really be back in bed."

"Oh I'm fine." The Doctor frowned at this. Listening to him was something she still refused to do. "Well, as fine as I can be."

"Has anything changed? Any pain?" He tried to ask practically, but a tinge of his own worry and panic slipped in.

"No, no, nothing," she dismissed his concerns with a wave of her hand. "Just the little bugger throwing a rave or something." Her blue eyes scanned the room somewhat disapprovingly. "This place isn't clean enough for a baby."

Opening his mouth to protest, the Doctor looked around the room himself, noticing that it was nearly spotless. The bed wasn't made, and the hoodie that Missy had been wearing lay off to the side, and it could probably use a good wipe down, but it was otherwise clean. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You're nesting."

"I am not," she shot back immediately, turning away from him as he shook his head. "I am, aren't I?" Missy asked after a moment, looking back over her shoulder. "And I vowed I never would," she murmured to herself.

"Why's that?"

She looked to him. "How clean can you make a street?"

He saw her point. "How do you know so much about this?"

"I've seen a lot of girls go through it," she answered plainly, biting on her lip before continuing, "and they teach you a lot at care centers."

The mood tensed. Both could feel it. "Why were you there?"

Missy looked down at the ground, sighing. Some old wounds never healed. "I uh…" she started, trying to find the words. It was too late to back out now. "I was fourteen," she sat down beside the Doctor on the edge of the bed, looking distantly at nothing, "and at fourteen, you're just not meant to have a baby."

"What happened, Missy?" He asked softly.

"I miscarried," her voice cracked, and the Doctor noticed tears beginning to flood her eyes. "Maybe I was on harsh drugs at the time, maybe I fell… maybe I was too young. I don't know. I don't remember much. I do know that I almost died. I was only two or three months along at the time." She inhaled sharply. "I never got to hold her. Or even feel her move," Missy choked out, releasing the tears that had built up.

"Did she have a name?" The Doctor asked, contemplating putting his arm around her shoulder. Would it be appropriate under the circumstances? He decided not while Missy nodded. "Was it Luna?"

Again, she nodded. "I wanted her to reach the stars I sometimes dreamed about." Sniffling, she wiped her eyes and managed a small laugh. "You bring back all my worst memories, Doctor."

"Oh, no good ones?" He asked with a mock hurt, trying to lighten the mood.

She shook her head. "I have no good memories." She paused, her mind remembering something else. "I had a few good dreams though. Always of a great city. Not Calgary. I don't know where it was, but it was beautiful. And peaceful." Missy turned her head and looked at the Time Lord. "Now you know a lot about me, so what's your story?"

He didn't answer, but looked down.

In return, Missy elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "Come on, you said everyone has a story."

"I did say that, didn't I?" He replied with a sigh as he chose his words carefully. His companion was already listening intently. "Well… I was born on Galifrey over nine hundred years ago. You could call me a bit of a rebel because I sort of… ran from my planet. I watched that same planet burn later on." His eyes now held the far away look, and Missy could almost see the terrible flames reflected. "I'm the last now… well, except for this one."

The expectant mother half smiled. "Is this your first then?"

The Doctor was solemn. "No, Missy," he answered mournfully, "But they're all gone." Part of her was aching to know more, but she stayed quiet and listened. "Children, grandchildren… all of them gone."

"This is why it's pointless to hold on to anything," Missy told him quietly. "Everything goes."

"No," The Doctor disagreed, "that's why we should learn to hold on to them while we have them."

This changed nothing. Everything would still go. "But you can't hold on forever," she pointed out.

"That's why we need to learn when to let go." In that moment, his eyes seemed so old, so experienced. The girl couldn't help feeling very small next to him.

"I don't know how to do that," Missy admitted, looking down. "I only know how to survive. And how to run." She wasn't ashamed. This was her life, this was all she had known. She couldn't be ashamed.

"Some days, that's all I know as well," The Doctor added, looking back into reality.

She looked at him curiously. "Maybe we're not so different after all." As he started to agree, Missy continued. "You still talk funny."

"I do not," he argued and looked away. When he looked back, both laughed.

----

"How long's it been?" The Doctor asked, pacing the floor again while Missy watched him from bed.

"You're the one with the watch, so you tell me," she replied.

He looked at the time. "Twenty minutes. You're sure that's when the last one was?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure." Waiting. All they could do was wait and it was driving the Doctor crazy. Missy was surprised with herself; she was relatively calm. If anything, she was irritated. "Shouldn't this have been over with already?"

Pulling his screwdriver out, the Doctor scanned the room once again. "Time's been returned to it's normal state."

"Figures," she muttered. "Couldn't have the most painful part be over in fast time, no, gotta make it be as long as it can. You know…" She stopped mid sentence, cringing.

The Doctor stopped pacing instantly. "Another one?"

She nodded before sinking back into the pillows propping her up. "Seriously. This had to be normal time."

"It'll be over soon," he tried to sound encouraging, but Missy shook her head.

"Not soon enough." She sighed. "Would you tell if I killed the person responsible?"

He laughed, but he wasn't sure if she was serious or not.

"Did… did you hear something?" He asked suddenly, raising his posture and listening intently.

"No," Missy answered, watching the Doctor who was now walking over to the door.

"There's someone in the control room," he murmured, continuing to listen.

She sat up. "Think it's the person responsible?"

The Doctor nodded. "It could very well be. I'll be back."

"Kay," Missy answered helplessly, flopping back. Now she was still waiting, and she was waiting alone. If he took too long, she'd kill him, along with the alien responsible. Whoever was responsible obviously wasn't female. If it were, the birth would have been over.

Looking up at the ceiling, she wondered how everything could have changed in only a matter of hours. She went from being an independent yet trapped street girl to being free on an alien ship and wanting someone by her side. Everything had been flipped upside down in a matter of hours.

Feeling like she wasn't alone suddenly, Missy raised her eyes to see a blonde woman standing before her.

"Hello Mistania," the woman smiled warmly, approaching her beside.

Missy blinked. "Excuse me?"


	7. You're Not Alone

A/N: This one's not quite as long, but it does more explaining. The next one will be longer :D

* * *

Creeping as stealthily as he could, the Doctor made his way slowly back to the control room, keeping his eyes and mind alert. Behind him, he tried to ignore another of Missy's cries. She wasn't calling for him, and that's all that mattered. He had to figure out what was going on, and just what was on his Tardis.

Approaching the doorway, he tried to peer in without being seen. From his position pressed against the wall, all he could see was the figure of a man standing near the control panel.

"Come on in, Doctor," a voice called to him. "This is your Tardis after all."

It bloody well was his Tardis, though it wasn't being treated as such! "Who are you?" The Doctor asked, entering cautiously and staring at his uninvited guest with hard eyes.

"Now Doctor, does that matter?" The blonde haired man asked with a smile, clasping his hands together. "All that should matter is that I'm here. Just in time too!"

"It matters very much who you are!" The Doctor retorted, somewhat taken aback by the man's attitude. "How the hell did you get in here anyways?

"My own Tardis, of course," the man answered as though the Doctor should have known this. "You didn't see the extra pillar reaching to the ceiling?"

Well, that would explain why he felt the presence was coming from the roof. The Doctor momentarily looked up, then back to the man, allowing no emotion to enter his hard expression. He could feel stupid for missing that later.

…Just how did he miss it anyways?

"You have a lot on your mind, Doctor," the man assured him, and the Doctor had yet to figure out why he seemed so friendly. "It happens to the best of us. Sometimes, things just slip by without us noticing."

No, not to him, not something like this, especially since the destruction of his home. "You're a Time Lord," the Doctor finally spoke, and the man nodded. "How?"

"By birth of course," he answered with a light hearted mood, one the Doctor didn't share. "Well, to be more specific Doctor, I'm from the past. However, I'm here to change the future. Your future."

"You're behind this then," the darker haired of the two Time Lords deduced, still keeping a safe distance.

"The baby?" The man asked. "Technically Doctor, you…"

"No," The Doctor stopped him, anger slipping into his voice. "No. You are behind this. I was controlled, as was she! Neither of us acted of our own free will!

"But it could have been your own free will. She's a rather attractive girl, is she not? Well, she could be after she recovers a bit more from her previous living situation. She's intelligent too. Just your type," his guest pointed out.

There was no reason to argue about this, so he decided not to even justify the remark with an answer. "Just how did you manage to control us?"

He smiled in response, holding his arms out and looking at the Tardis. "I connected with your Tardis. Combined with my own telepathy, it was able to penetrate your mind, and the mind of your companion."

"You turned my Tardis against me? My own ship?" The Doctor couldn't believe it, and he shot a glare towards the Tardis controls. He'd give it a telling off for being a traitor later.

"Not against you, no," the other Time Lord disagreed. "For you. You see Doctor," as he spoke, a baby's cry interrupted. A woman with dirty blonde hair that matched the man's walked in with a squirming, wailing bundle. "You are no longer alone."

"I'm…" he started, but the woman smiled and laid the baby in his arms. At that instant, his anger melted away to awe at the new life. He had nearly forgotten how amazing the feeling of holding his own child was.

"Meet your son," she smiled warmly. "We're not your enemies. We came as friends. You're not the last of the Time Lords anymore."

"Well I'm not anyways if you two are here," he pointed out, his eyes transfixed on the tiny face of the boy in his arms.

"We aren't staying, Doctor," the woman replied sombrely. "We have to go back to our time, as I'm sure my brother has explained that we are not from here. We have a war to fight."

At once, he realized what she meant. "The Time War," he whispered. "No, but that…"

The man nodded. "We know how it ends. We die."

"Then don't go!" The Doctor pleaded, surprised at himself. "Stay here!" Enough people had died in that war. If they had managed to evade the time lock that had been placed on the war, why shouldn't they stay? "I don't want to be alone," he whispered pleadingly.

Both shook their heads. "You know as well as we do that we have to go back." That he did, but he could ignore it. Couldn't he? "We can't change time like that," the woman told him. "Doctor, we both die. However, you don't."

"Maybe you just assume that you're dead? If you're here now, maybe that means you're living somewhere else right now, future versions of yourselves!" He tried to reason, but he knew otherwise. Until this moment, he'd felt alone. There was no trace of any other Time Lords in his head. Even now, it didn't feel right as they were from the past, and the past was gone.

"No," The man answered, his smile now sad. "We have to do what we have to do; our duties to our home. You of all people should understand that. We know that you don't want to be alone, so that's why we came. Your son makes it so you aren't alone."

He did understand duty, though he didn't like it. "How's Missy?" He asked, accepting that nothing he could do or say would make them change their minds.

The woman beamed. "She's fine. Worn out, but fine. She'll be joining you here shortly. Time's still increased in the room, although not as greatly as before, so she's recovering quickly. We'll fix it back to the way it was when we leave."

"When… when will that be?" The Doctor asked, hoping it wouldn't be for a while. With the two of them here, it was almost as if the war never happened. It was almost as if everyone were still alive.

Almost.

"In due time, Doctor. We wanted to be sure you're all right," the man replied. "Your life's been changed drastically within a matter of hours. Not many can handle that well."

"We thought that you could, because you are not many," the woman explained to him gently. "Your companion as well."

"I…" He looked down to the quiet infant in his arms and managed a smile. "I'll be fine."

"Good, then we have to go now," the woman spoke softly, smiling. "The baby in your arms, along with his mother, are special. You're no longer alone, and there's more to them then you think."

He looked down at his now quiet son who was holding his finger tightly. "What do you mean?" He started to ask, but looked up to a flash of light, and saw them no more. He was alone by the controls, with his infant son cradled close to him.


	8. Run

A/N: Finally, some action!

* * *

"This is the Tardis," The Doctor spoke quickly, bouncing the baby in his arms gently and carrying the young one around the ship. "When you're older I'll teach you to fly it. That'll be a big day for you, yeah? You'll have to wait until you're at least sixteen though."

The newborn in his arms stirred slightly, making him grin proudly. "Now what else to show you… ah yes!" The Doctor dug around in his pocket and produced what looked like a silver pen. "This is Daddy's sonic screwdriver. You must never touch it without permission, unless you need it to save the world or something of the like."

Blinking his tiny slate grey eyes, the baby boy stared up at his father as if already sensing the brilliant insanity. "Well then, I wonder… are you human or time lord?" Holding the baby tightly, he lifted the boy so that he could press his ear to his chest. "One heart…" He changed sides. "Two hearts! Two healthy beating hearts! Just like your dad then, yeah? Brilliant!"

If the baby understood his eccentric father, he gave no indication of it. "I could show you the universe and beyond, my boy, and I will," The Doctor promised, his head swimming with emotions and possibilities. "We could go name a star after you right now…"

Pulling the soft blue blanket tighter around the baby, his baby, the Doctor's wild grin took on a softer gleam. "I suppose if we're going to have a star named after you then you need a name. I could pick something after people who have travelled with me… Ricky-Mickey-Jack!" The baby closed his eyes. "Oh don't be like that, it has a nice ring to it. All right, perhaps not. You are a Time Lord after all… you need something worthy of one!"

He paced the grated floors, thinking. "However, your mum's human, and I've always liked human culture, so what about something from there…" The Doctor looked at the baby that was curling up against him in his arms and dozing off to sleep. "Well aren't you sleeping like an angel? That's it! Gabriel, according to Earth religion, was an angel. Gabriel then, yes?"

Gabriel. His Gabriel. "You're half time lord, but I hope you live to see more then I ever could have. I know! Gabriel Eilam," He grinned as the baby's eyes opened once more. "You like it then, yeah? Eilam means forever," he told his son matter-of-factly. "You'll be my little angel forever."

"Are you naming my son?" A cross voice came from behind him, and the Doctor turned around.

Missy looked better then she had only minutes ago; her eyes looked rested, her hair was brushed out and she was back in her outfit of jeans and a hoodie. Looking at her, you'd ever know that she'd had a baby, or lived on the streets. The only trace that remained were in her eyes and the memories they held, or in her thin face.

"He happens to be my son too," The Doctor pointed out, careful to wipe any trace of what had happened moments earlier from his expression. He couldn't let her know of what he had learned. "You should be back in bed."

"Yeah right. Me?" The woman laughed. "As if. I got out of that business when I met you. Seems like it was longer ago… though I guess with the speeding up of time and all…"

"That is not what I meant, Missy," he rolled his eyes and she smirked. "Now go back to bed and _rest._"

"No thanks," she walked over to him, ignoring his obvious displeasure. "I couldn't rest knowing that you had him."

"I'd be careful!" The Doctor protested. "You forget I've been around over 900 years. That's more then your measly 21. I've been a father before, I do have some idea what I'm doing. If anything, I should be keeping him from you."

"What? So he could learn to talk funny like you do?" She grinned as he gasped in offence.

"We've been over this, in fact didn't we go over this nearly a few times now? I'm not the one with the accent. You are."

"Sure," Missy shrugged. "Keep telling yourself that, Doctor." He laughed and she smiled. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she looked around the ship. "So uh… Where are the people who were here?"

His eyes darted down to the infant then back up to it's mother in a split second as he forced a smile on. "People? What people?"

She raised an eyebrow. "The people who were here. On the Tardis. Don't tell me I was hallucinating because one was the midwife who delivered the baby that you're now holding. I just left that room for the first time in hours and you missed the birth. Therefore, one of them had to have brought my son out here."

"Uh, yes I suppose you're right." What could he say? He racked his brain for some kind of explanation. "OH, _those _people. Oh yes, them." He laughed rather forcibly. "They… were… visitors. Yes. Just stopping by."

She kept her eyebrow up. "They were just stopping by?"

"Yes. Completely random," he grinned. Well it was true after all. He hadn't invited them here, even if he had invited them to stay. And he had so wanted them to stay.

"Were they behind him?" Missy asked, looking at their son.

"I… No, no," he lied. "Whatever caused that is gone. The Tardis isn't picking it up, and I certainly can't sense it." Again, the last part was true. They were gone, gone for good.

"So… what was his name again?" Missy asked quietly, looking down at the sleeping face of her son.

"Gabriel. He picked it," The Doctor looked up to see her raising her eyebrow and giving him an incredulous look. "Really!"

"Smart boy then," she turned her eyes back down to the baby.

"Well, he gets it from his parents. Good looks too," The Doctor smiled at Missy, who ran her finger down her son's cheek.

"Where did we end up?" She asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen. "We were travelling when this all started. We had just stopped, then we had him. So where did we end up?"

The Doctor looked up to the door. He had forgotten! "I'm not sure… Missy! Missy!"

His dusty haired companion was already walking down the ramp, towards the door.

"Missy, don't open it!" He warned. "We don't know where we are."

She put a hand on the door. "Then don't you suppose we should find out?" She grinned. "Sometimes learning is best done hands on!"

"Missy," he started again, but she had already pushed open the door and walked out, the door shutting behind her. "Your mother is crazy," he told his son. "Forget anything she may say about me. She's crazy too."

The door opened and Missy poked her head inside. "Doctor! You have to come see this!"

"Wait just a minute!" He called as she was about to return outside. "What's the climate out there? Is it safe for a newborn? What about potential dangers?"

She turned her head to survey the surroundings. "Yeah I'd say it's pretty safe," she nodded, looking up at him from the doorway.

"We have to get him better dressed then this, so come back in for a moment," the Doctor told her, shifting Gabriel in his arms.

Reluctantly, she complied. "You have baby clothes here?" She asked, following him through the Tardis.

In truth, he wasn't sure, but he had collected many things from over the years so there had to be something suitable for a baby. "Who doesn't have baby clothes on their Tardis?"

---

"You're sure it's safe for him?" The Doctor asked again as the trio stood by the door.

"You're sure protective of my son," Missy grinned, opening the door, "but yes, unless something's changed since I was out there. That doesn't seem likely though."

"He's my son too, and anything's likely," The Doctor pointed out, following the girl through the door. "Oh… wow…"

"Ever been here before?" Missy asked over her shoulder, walking in front of him and obviously loving every moment.

Holding Gabriel tightly against him, the Doctor looked around. Everything was barren and solid, like a desert that had all it's sand compacted together. Above them in the sky were three suns, yet they were far enough away, or small the Doctor supposed, that the planet didn't have a lot of light and had a bit of a twilight feel. The entire planet was flat, at least for as far as they could see. No buildings, no people, no life at all, except for the new family.

Something about it was beautiful. Something about it wasn't right.

"No, I've never been here," The Doctor answered, taking it all in.

Missy looked like a kid in a candy store as she ran a ways in front of him. "I think I see a lake or something ahead!"

"Don't go in it!" He called back. She may have accepted the concept of other planets and aliens quickly, but he wasn't sure she had grasped that other worlds may have different elements making up their terrain. "Gabriel, if you're anything like her… or me I suppose, you're going to end up on a leash the day you learn to walk."

"Is it water?" Missy asked as the Doctor finally caught up to her.

He looked down at the liquid. It was crystal clear, giving the impression of water. The three suns were reflected beautifully, except that the one on the left looked bigger. He raised his eyes to the sky. It was bigger.

"Doctor?" Missy asked again.

"Oh, right," he replied, snapping out of his thoughts and fishing his screwdriver from his pocket the best he could with one arm full. "It's water," he concluded, after scanning it. Returning his eyes to the sky, he stared at the enlarging sun. Did it always look bigger at this time on this planet? Or was something wrong?

A large splash returned him to the moment as he instinctively shielded the baby from the spray.

"Missy!"

As she bobbed back to the surface, Missy shook out her hair and laughed breathlessly. "It's cold!"

No, really? "Missy, get out of there! We don't know what could be…"

"Doctor, loosen up a bit," she told him confidently as she treaded the water. "Can you sense anyone but us here?"

"No," he answered, but something didn't sit right with him.

"Then we're fine," she kicked her legs back and drifted into the center. "You see? Everything's …"

In a second she was gone. All that remained were the ripples spreading from where she had been pulled under.

"Missy? Missy?" The Doctor called, holding Gabriel close and wondering what to do. "Missy!" He searched the waters with his eyes anxiously, looking for any sign of her. "Missy!"

He didn't have time to think anymore. Around him, hundreds of black armoured beings were beginning to appear.

"Who are you?" He demanded as they moved closer. "What do you want?"

No response. The waters beside him looked still and calm once more, still cloudy from the recent struggle so it was impossible to see to the bottom. He looked to his son, who began cry loudly. There was only one thing to do.

Run.


	9. Your Survival is Artificial!

Clutching Gabriel close against his chest, the Doctor ran. The baby wailed loudly, breaking the Doctor's heart; there was nothing he could do but and get the both of them to safety.

The blue form of the Tardis grew larger as he drew nearer, both his hearts beating wildly with adrenaline and panic and fear for the life of the infant. Behind him, he could hear the heavy thudded steps of the soldiers or whatever they were following.

Had he been alone, he would have faced them. Had it been just he and Missy, he would have either jumped in after her or faced the dark figures.

But it wasn't just him, or just him and Missy. With her gone now, he felt like a coward for running, but he fought off feelings of guilt. Gabriel was what mattered now. He owed that to Missy. He may not have been able to help her, but he could save their child.

The more he ran, the farther he felt the Tardis was, but at last he reached the door. Gasping for breath, he fumbled with one arm for the key, desperation making his hand unsteady. Sliding it into the lock, his hand trembled and the door refused to open.

"Please open, please open," he pleaded with the Tardis as the key clicked. Not wasting a moment, he pushed through the door and slammed it behind him. Pressing his back to the door, the Doctor sighed tried to catch his breath.

Gabriel still continued to cry as the Doctor tried to collect his thoughts. Walking forward to the Tardis controls, the Doctor rubbed the baby's back to quiet him down, his mind thinking about their situation.

He couldn't take off now, not having to hold a baby, even one that was starting to calm down and fall back asleep. The Tardis could be unpredictable and unsteady. The last thing he needed was to be thrown about. There was no way he'd be able to keep Gabriel safe.

They were stranded until he could think of a way out.

"Doctor."

He looked up with a jolt to the sound of his name. From his place near the door, he could make out the screen on the control board; it had lit up, and there was a figure on screen.

"Who are you?" He demanded, walking closer.

"The one responsible for this planet."

The voice was cold and emotionless. The face on screen was that of one of the soldiers, or what he had assumed to be soldiers. It was entirely black, with indentations for what he assumed to be eyes. It appeared to be humanoid, but that was about all he knew.

"Responsible for looking after this planet, or responsible for the destruction of it?" The Doctor asked back, his voice calm but tinged with anger. "You're not the original inhabitants."

"Correct. The people who first walked these lands died soon after my people came here."

The Doctor looked hard at the face staring back. He was beginning to figure things out. "Died soon after, or because your people came?"

"They could not handle the temperatures my people need."

Of course! "The second and third sun out there, they were your doing? You created them?"

"Yes, we require great amounts of sunlight." They were androids! Solar powered androids! "However, as you can see, they are now quickly dying. The third one is expanding and will obliterate this planet."

"So what do you want with me?" The Doctor asked, showing no emotion himself.

"Help us find a new home."

"You wiped out an entire race of people and have no remorse, and you want me to help you?" He couldn't believe this.

"It is not our fault. We crashed here. This planet did not have the technology we required to make repairs necessary and go home. We were stranded here Doctor, all we could do was try to live here. We soon found that they did not receive enough sunlight for my people to function. My people were dying. We had the means to create artificial suns, so we did. What you see out there now is only a fraction of what they once were."

"If I take you to another planet, you'll only deem it inadequate as well. How many more will die by your hand?" The Doctor asked, holding his son tightly.

"It is unfortunate that they perished, but our survival is first."

"Your survival is artificial! They were living beings!" He argued. "There were families! Mothers, fathers, children… all of them now dead!"

"Our survival is first."

"If I took you somewhere new, would you harm the residents of the planet?" The Doctor asked, but he was fairly certain he knew the answer.

"If we had to for survival, yes. Our survival is first."

That was all he needed to hear. "I won't help you then." Pushing a button beside the monitor, he ended the transmission. "If I'm right, and I am, we've got an hour before that sun obliterates this planet," he spoke to the infant curled up against him. "Let's see if we can put together something safe for you so we can leave." He looked back to the readings and gulped. "Or… we've got five minutes. It's accelerating far more then I anticipated."

He looked around the Tardis wildly. They had to leave, and they had to leave now. But how? He couldn't hold Gabriel and fly the Tardis at the same time!

"Doctor."

His eyes turned back to the screen and he broke into a grin. "Missy!" The Doctor's panicked voice said to the image on the screen. He sighed, holding his son closer. "I thought you were dead. Now hold on, I'm coming to get you!" Somehow, he didn't know how, but he would.

"No," her quiet voice stopped the frantic Time Lord who had already turned to dash for the controls.

"What do you mean no?" He came very close to the screen, shifting Gabriel in his arms. "I'm coming to get you. I'm gonna save you."

"No you're not," she told him firmly.

"Missy this planet is dying, it's gonna be burned any minute!" He pleaded with her, but she only nodded. "You have to come back. For Gabriel's sake."

Her eyes glossed over. "You know, you were right when you said that your 900 years was more then my measly 21. He needs more. He deserves more. You'll be the best parent he could ever hope to have, more then I could ever do for him."

"No," he whispered, shaking his head. "You can't do this. It's suicide."

"Is it really suicide if I'm saving my son... and the only one who ever treated me like I was somebody, not just an item?" She blinked her eyes, looking away from the camera. When she looked back again, her eyes had turned very red from the rivers running down her cheeks. "I learned a thing or two on the Tardis, and a thing or two from you, Doctor. I'm keeping the building, their main residence, secure, and I'm dampening any transporters. That means that everyone here will go down with me."

"You can't…"

"I can, and I am. If they escaped, they'd come right after you and Gabriel, Doctor, or they'd take out another planet. I can't let that happen. Isn't it a mother's duty to protect her child?"

He couldn't answer, only swallow.

Missy continued on. "I'm protecting him the only way I can. Now in case you haven't been down there yet, your guests left a few gifts as well. There was a baby seat that you can secure somewhere, a few changes of clothes for him, basic stuff. You have to hurry Doctor. They know I've escaped their holding cell, and they're coming here. We both know what will happen when they finally get here. I was nothing anyways, Doctor, and I told you, I'll die as nothing."

"No Missy, you won't die as nothing," he informed her, looking down at their son then back to the screen. "You're the mother of the last born Time Lord, even if he is only half. That's big, that'll be remembered. And you're not nothing to me."

"You're the only one who's ever thought like that," Missy whispered, smiling. "Thank you. Look after Gabriel for me, make him into somebody. Make him into something I never got to be. Someone."

"I will," The Doctor promised. "But you were someone."

"Maybe in death," she answered and laughed a little. "It's karma. I was a coward and ran from death years ago. I should have died in the Time War." He couldn't ask her what she meant for it was the last words he ever heard her speak. The background of the room she was in burst into flames as some of the robots burst in, and he shut the monitor off before he could see anymore.

He could mourn later.

Now he had to hook up the seat and get the hell out of there.

* * *

A/N: sorry, this chapter's kind of fast paced, but I didn't want to drag it on either D: The next chapter is likely the last!


	10. Sound Good?

Sitting on one of the worn seats by the control panel, the Doctor held Gabriel in his lap. The baby was awake, and quiet. Slate grey eyes that hadn't yet developed their colour stared up at him.

Twenty four hours ago, it had been just him. The lonely traveller, journeying through time and space, getting himself into all kinds of trouble and adventures. Now, he had lost a companion that he had barely gotten to know, and he was a father again. He had turned his back on another species, and seen a planet destroyed, along with them.

All within twenty four hours.

A father again. It was life changing, and it wasn't something that would leave him. Here in his arms he held a part of him, and he wasn't going to lose him like he'd lost everyone else. Missy hadn't died in vain.

"Guess it's just you and me, huh Gabriel?" He asked softly. "Just you and me, for the rest of our time. Sound good?"

The baby closed his eyes, drifting off back into a contented sleep. A smile tugged at the Doctor's mouth.

"Sounds good to me too."

* * *

A/N: IT IS FINISHED. :D I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. But what's this? Things unanswered? FEAR NOT FRIENDS! More stories to come! The next one is The Traveller, which I'll put up in the next few days. xD Yeah I've had it finished for a while. It may be a one shot, or I'll split it into two chapters. THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
